Sonic Oneshots
by Circuit 347
Summary: Some oneshots will be heartwarming, others heartbreaking, and a few that are just plain hilarious. Contains brotherly/ sisterly fluff and various ships. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Bomb Defusing 101

"...and whatever you do, _never _cut the red wire!"

Sonic dazed off as Tails ranted. He would nod when adressed and keep eye contact. Tails never suspected Sonic wasn't paying attention because the blue hedgehog was a superb actor.

After fifteen minutes, Tails caught on when Sonic didn't respond to a question. "Sonic, did you hear me?"

Sonic snapped to attention, mentally kicking himself. "Loud and clear,"

"Then what did I just say?"

Tails had a knowing smirk on his face. Sonic sighed in defeat as he realized he didn't know what had been said.

"Sonic, you need to know this," Tails urged. He pulled out a small contraption. "You have fifteen minutes to defuse this fake bomb. If you fail... something bad happens," Sonic was slightly creeped out by Tails's amused expression. Surely his little brother wouldn't hurt him!

Tails walked out, locking the workshop door behind him. Sonic stared at the bomb in contemplation. He searched his mind, hoping he had listened to enough fragments of Tails's lecture to know what to do. No such luck. He would have to wing it.

The timer ticked down the minutes in red intimidating numbers. Sonic set the bomb on the ground and opened it up to see a mess of wires.

He figured that the red wire was the one that had to go. Red was usually for something important, right?

Since Sonic didn't have any scissors or plyers to use, he snapped the red wire with his teeth.

**BAM!**

Sonic was engulfed in a white foam that covered his entire body.

He wiped his eyes to see Tails laughing at him and aiming his cellphone's camera at him.

"This is going on Tik Tok," the kitsune snickered. "I've been videoing you,"

"Why you little," Sonic narrowly stopped himself from swearing. "Gimme that phone!"

He lurched forward but Tails used his tails to heave himself in the air out of Sonic's reach.

"Too slow," Tails mocked. He pressed the post button on the video.

"I'm gonna get you back for this," Sonic threatened.

"How?"

Sonic grabbed one of his brother's tails and yanked him to a more reasonable level. He began smearing the foam all over Tails, leaving him a mess as well.

"Hey!" Tails yelped as he pulled back. He was trying not to laugh. "That's so mean!"

"Posting that video was mean," Sonic retorted. "If you can play dirty, so can I,"

Sonic pulled out his own phone, covered in foam, and snapped a picture of Tails.

"This is going straight to Nicole,"

Tails blushed at the mention of the lynx. "Please don't! I'll do anything!"

"Post on Tik Tok that the hedgehog in the video was Shadow,"

Tails sighed. "Deal,"


	2. It's No Use

All of Silver's friends were getting tired of the catch phrase. It was old, overused, and just depressing if used a correct way.

Silver used it almost daily.

He lost to Sonic on Super Smash Bros.

"It's no use,"

He banged his head on a car door.

"It's no use,"

He dropped an ice cream cone.

"It's no use,"

He forgot Blaze's birthday.

"It's no use,"

He bumped into Shadow.

"It's no-"

Silver was cut off as Shadow quickly pulled out his pistol and aimed it directly at Silver's heart.

"Say that phrase again. I dare you," Shadow seethed. His gaze was filled with rage.

Silver sighed. Knowing Shadow, he would probably shoot anyway. "It's no use,"

Just as Shadow was about to pull the trigger, Rouge flew into the room using her bat wings.

"Shadow," Rouge chastised. "What did I tell you about killing people?"

"Oh, give me a break!" Shadow begged. "Silver said _the catch phrase _again!"

"Oh, then by all means, shoot," Rouge said. Silver turned pale.

"It's no use,"

As Shadow fired, a loud **BANG **could be heard and Silver felt a stinging sensation on his chest. However, when he looked down, there was no wound. No gun hole, no blood, no _anything _other than a red mark that looked like a rash if anything.

"Hey!" Shadow gaped angrily. He checked his magazine. "Someone loaded this thing with rubber bullets!"

"It _is _use!" Silver exclaimed happily.

In response, Shadow shot again, this time leaving a red spot on Silver's forehead.


	3. Mecha Nightmare

Every night he saw her.

In his dreams, at least. Sonic hadn't had a moment of peaceful sleep since Sally was robotizied...

Tonight, it was particularly bad.

_He was standing in the mist of the debris left over from the Death Egg. Sally was screaming out for Sonic as Eggman held her in a headlock.__"_

_Help me!" the princess wailed. "Please!"_

_In this dream, Eggman had a pistol aimed at Sally's temple. Sally had tears streaming down her cheeks and was looking Sonic directly in the eye.__Sonic tried to move, he fought to move, but his legs were glued in place. He tried to verbally threaten Eggman's life if he hurt a hair on Sally's head, but no sound came out. He couldn't speak._

_"Oh, ho ho, Sonic!" the mad doctor cackled. "What will you do without your ugly little girlfriend to keep you in check?"_

_"No!" Sally yelled. She thrashed against Eggman's grip. "Sonic! Please help me!" her voice cracked. "If this is because I slapped you, I'm sorry, okay?"_

_That was what she was concerned about? The Slap?_

_Sonic felt his heart ache. Sally honestly thought he wasn't trying to save her._

To_ the blue hedghog's horror, Eggman pulled the trigger. Instead of Sally being killed, metal expanded from her temple and engulfed her body, revealing her menacing Mecha form.__Eggman howled in laughter and let her go._

_"Mwa ha ha! She's finally at my disposal!"_

_Mecha Sally's mechanical and lifeless yet sharp eyes boared into Sonic's emerald gaze.__"_

_Why didn't you save me?"_

_Her voice was dull, automatic..._

_Finally Sonic could speak as tears welled up in his eyes. "No, no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tails snapped awake from his bed. He could hear Sonic screaming from his room across the hall.

It was always like this, Tails noted. Every night since what happened to Sally, Sonic would have nightmares and wake up screaming.

He had not mentioned it to anyone, but it was obviously taking a toll. For starters, Sonic was constantly tired. He had trouble concentrating and walked around like a zombie. He also became more distant, reserved. He flinched at the slightest suprise and hardly talked at all.

The subject of robotization was already a sensitive issue to Sonic. His father was robotizied. But now, whenever Sally or the process of robotization was brought up, Sonic would flinch and either try to change the subject or leave the conversation as quick as possible.

Sonic loved Sally. Tails knew that he would die for her.

Tails shuddered to imagine how hard the incident hit Sonic, even if the hedgehog had too good a facade to let it show.

Tails got out of bed and peered Sonic's door open slowly.

The hedghog was sitting up and clenching his chest. Tails could hear him panting.

A full minute passed before Sonic realized Tails was watching him.

"Tails?" he asked. He swung his legs over so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing up? Another nightmare?"

"I could ask the same of you," Tails replied sadly.

It was true that Tails had nightmares every now and then. Almost always they involved lightning, since Tails was astraphobic. Whenever Tails had a nightmare, he would go to Sonic for comfort.

Was that what Sonic needed? Perhaps not. He was the Hero of Mobius, not a frightened child that needed a lap to sit on.

Maybe what he needed was more complicated than that. Maybe he needed Sally. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to.

Since Sally could not be provided, Tails went with the latter.

"Are you okay?" the kitsune asked.

Sonic seemed startled by the question, but covered it up with a quizzical expression. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your nightmares,"

Sonic turned pale at that.

"Well?"

"I don't have nightmares,"

Sonic was lying. Tails knew by the way he avoided eye contact. But... Sonic never lied! Or maybe he did and was good at covering it up... until now.

"I hear you scream 'NO!' or 'Sally!' every night," Tails said warily. "Every. Single. Night."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sonic responded.

"Yes you do. Stop lying to me," Tails sat down next to Sonic. "Tell me what happened in this one,"

"Okay, fine," Sonic sighed. He did whatever he could not to look at Tails as he recounted it. "Eggman was holding a gun to Sally's head. Sal... she was crying out for me to help her. I tried to move but I couldn't. Eggman shot her, but instead of killing her, her body was engulfed into metal and she became Mecha Sally. Then she asked why I didn't save her. She sounded so mechanical... so dead... so..."

Sonic couldn't go on without his voice breaking. He squinted his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, but it was no use. Tears poured down his cheeks.

It was the first time Tails had seen Sonic cry, so he wasn't sure what to make of it. But he knew what to do.

Tails leaned over and hugged his brother. "It'll be okay. Sally's not dead. She still can be saved,"

"I know... it's just..." Sonic sobbed. "It should've been me,"

"Sonic..."

"It should've been me..."

**Okay, I definitely like writing more humorous pieces, but it's important to capture a character's strengths _and _weaknesses while keeping them in character. Sonic is no exception to this rule. Of course he was upset by what happened to Sally. Imagine if _your_ boyfriend or girlfriend got turned into a robot and was being controlled? You'd feel pretty bad, wouldn't you? At the same time, I hate it when authors overdo it with the whump and portray normally happy characters as emo loners cutting their wrists because their parents are dead (if I triggered anyone I'm sorry). If I went that far with Sonic, it would be way out of character and frankly, I wouldn't even want to do that. It's like turning Snow White into an assassin or Superman into a sluggish thirty year old still living in his Mom's basement (which wouldn't work since his Mom is dead).**


	4. Shatter Me

Did Tikal hate being confined to the Master Emerald? Yes, she hated it with a passion.

Months would tick by without a single ounce of excitement or anyone to talk to. Heck, she was elated whenever Knuckles asked her what time it was. It was safe to say that going so long with no company would drive one mad.

Today, she looked out into the outside world into the beautiful expanse of Angel Island. Knuckles was not guarding her at the moment because he was on an adventure with Sonic and Tails, so she couldn't even strike conversation. Not that she could, anyway. Speaking through the Master Emerald required chaos energy so Tikal only spoke to Knuckles when necessary, like when he asked what time it was.

Tikal sighed to herself. The loneliness was killing her.

She sang in a melodious voice to drown out the silence...

_I pirhouette in the dark, I see the stars through a mirror._

_Tired mechanical__ heart, beats till the song disappears._

_Somebody__ shine a light! I'm frozen by the fear in me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!_

_So cut me from the line!_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly!_

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!_

"Tikal?"

Tikal was cut off, as Knuckles was staring at her from the outside.

She chuckled akwardly and blushed. Luckily, Knuckles couldn't see her embarrassed face through the Master Emerald.

"Karoke night, I assume," Knuckles said. "You sounded good, by the way,"

Tikal wiped one of her orange dreads from her face. "Thank you, Knuckles,"

**No, I don't ship Knuckles and Tikal. Why? They're COUSINS! I could see why people would ship it cause if they weren't related, they'd make a cute couple. But no, just no.**


	5. Body Swap

Amy woke up in a room that wasn't hers. While her room had pink wallpaper, curtains, rugs, bedsheets,and pretty much everything else, this room had metal walls. The bed had red sheets. The floor was hardwood. A glass jewlery shelf was screwed on the wall and weaved all the way around the perimeter.

When did Amy get here? And why did she feel different?

She climbed out of the bed and screamed as she saw her face in the mirror.

Rouge's reflection was staring back at her.

Rouge looked in the mirror in Amy's room around the same time to see Amy staring back at her. And Amy was screaming.

Shadow was talking to Omega on a bench when Amy and Rouge rushed over to him. They began speaking in rapid and panicked tongue. Shadow couldn't even understand them.

"Slow down," Shadow said calmly. "What is wrong?"

Amy and Rouge gaped at the same time and pointed at each other. "I'm her!"

"Cannot compute," Omega beeped.

"Cannot get involved in this," Shadow said. He quickly ran away. Omega flew after him.

Amy and Rouge were left staring at each other through each other's bodies.

"This sucks," Amy complained from Rouge's body.

"Agreed," Rouge replied. "How did this happen?"

"Let's find Tails and talk to him about this,"

**There will be a follow-up later. **


	6. Return

**Follow up to Mecha Nightmare.**

Sonic felt like he had lightning coarsing through his veins as he and Mecha Sally collided into each other.

He was Super Sonic, which meant that he _was not _going to waste that power. Even if it killed him, he was gonna get Sally back. Not saving her was not an option.

Sonic leaned back as Mecha Sally fired her forehead laser, aiming for his head. Sonic retaliated with a golden gust of wind.

Mecha Sally was knocked back, giving Sonic time to hit her with a golden slash.

Mecha Sally was briefly knocked off her feet but she quickly shot up and charged toward Sonic, claws beared. Sonic protected himself with a golden shield_. _It lit up upon collision.

Mecha Sally growled in frustration. "You may defeat me, but the doctor will most definitely have the last laugh,"

"Didn't anyone tell you, Sal?" Sonic asked. He raised the green chaos emerald high above his head as it began to glow. "If you're the last to laugh at a joke, it means you're stupid cause you couldn't get it,"

"You arrogant little-"

_"Chaos restore!"_

Sonic's voice roared with thunder and was filled with many emotions at once. Fury, for what Eggman had done to Sally. Sadness, for not being able to save Sally in time. And also happiness because he was gonna save her now.

Mecha Sally's body was engulfed in searing white light.

Sonic watched as she yelled out. Over the course of seconds, heher voice became more and more alive, shedding away the automatic dullness.

When the light ceased, Sally dropped to her knees, exhausted. Her red hair was tangled and her body was covered in cuts and bruises she had gained just before she was robotizied.

Sonic let his super form dissipate from his body. His fur returned to it's natural blue shade. His quills were lowered. His eyes morphed from red back to green.

Upon being back to normal, Sonic took the sight of Sally in. She was on her hands and knees, panting. Tears filled his eyes.

"Sal..." Sonic said, his voice hitching.

Sally didn't respond. Her ears flicked, which meant she had heard him.

Sonic rushed forward and took the battered girl into his arms, holding her close. He sobbed into her shoulder. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I..."

"Sonic..." her voice was soft yet raspy.

Sonic ran a hand through her hair. Sally breathed in and tears filled her own eyes.

"I almost killed you," she said shakily.

"Almost is Latin for didn't," Sonic joked softly. Sally smiled. Oh, how he loved that smile. "None of this was your fault. But it's over now,"

"Good that,"

The two Mobians helped each other to their feet. Sally's legs shook and her knees collasped, but Sonic held her up.

"So..." Sonic started. "You remember everything?"

Sally nodded sadly.

"I tried, Sal," Sonic said, his gaze pleading. "I tried my hardest to save you,"

"And you did," Sally assured.

Just then, Tails and Amy ran through the badnik debris. They both stopped and gasped in shock and delight to see Sally.

"Sally!" Amy cried out happily. She engulfed Sally into a bearhug with tears and her eyes. Tails followed suit.

"Hey guys," Sally wheezed. They were squeezing her so tight she could barely breathe. They let her go before they cracked a rib.

"How'd you get deroboticized?" Tails asked.

"I had a helping hand," Sally said, smiling as she nodded at Sonic.

"I used the chaos emerald to scewer the nanites on her body," Sonic explained. "Pure science,"

"And you're not gonna take the credit?" Amy teased with an elblw nudge.

"Oh, definitely," Sonic jested. "While I'm at it, I invented electricity,"

Everyone laughed at that, suddenly aware of how long it had been since they laughed last. They also noted how great it felt.

**I ship Sonally so hard it's unhealthy.**


	7. Three Hedgehogs With A Tradition

**For future reference, blue is black, black is white, and white is blue. You'll get it later.**

"How much longer, Shads? My ear itches!"

"Hold still, Faker! And don't mess up Silver's paint!"

"Can I have a bathroom break?"

Sonic and Shadow said in unison. "NO!"

Silver shrunk back as he painted Shadow's quills white and Sonic, while Shadow painted him black and red, painted Silver blue.

Silver's blue paint extended up his arms, legs (Sonic had demanded that Silver paint the... erm, crotch area himself) and on the top of his head.

Shadow's paint was much neater since Silver was doing it. The ivory paint covered most of Shadow's quills and his torso and was in neat streaks all going up.

Sonic's paint took the longest, since Shadow's black and red design was very detailed and the formerly blue hedgehog had complained the entire time over the wait. The black paint went all the way to Sonic's neck and the red streaks in Shadow's quills were currently being painted.

You are probably wondering, _what the heck are they doing?_

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have a bit of a... tradition. On the last friday of every month, the three hedgehogs would paint themselves to look like each other to confuse their friends. It was always hilarious and worked every time.

When all three hedgehogs had finished their paint jobs, they looked exactly like each other, except for "Shadow's" lack of chest fur and "Sonic's" abundance of it. There was also the issue of their different eye colors.

"Hey, Silv, did you bring the contacts like we asked?" the fake Shadow/ the real Sonic asked.

"Of course I did," the fake Sonic/ the real Silver said as if Sonic had asked who was who.

"Then hand em over," the fake Silver/ the real Shadow boded with a nod.

Silver pulled a brown bag out and handed it to his fellow hedgehogs. Shadow dug around for gold colored contacts and handed the bag to Sonic after he located the pair. Sonic pulled out red contacts and handed the bag back to Silver, who pulled out green contacts.

After they managed to get the contacts in, they were newly indistinguishable apart from the chest fur and different quill shapes. But didn't want to look _exactly _like each other. They wanted to look different enough that their friends get confused and have to do a double take.

"So who do we strike first?" Sonic asked mischievously.

"Sonic, you find Team Dark," Shadow said. "Silver, you pester Team Hero. I'll try Blaze and Marine,"

The other two hedgehogs nodded and went their separate ways.

With Sonic...

"Um, Shadow?" Rouge asked with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "Did you shave your chest fur?"

"Cannot... compute..." Omega beeped, before spazzing out.

With Shadow...

"Silver, what happened to yerbig 'n bushy quills?" Marine gasped, clenching her heart. She fell back and fainted.

"The fluff..." Blaze sniffed sadly. "It's gone.."

With Silver...

"Whoa, Sonic, did you grow chest fur?" Tails asked with the same wide eyes and dropped jaw Rouge had.

"Our little hog is becoming a man!" Knuckles sobbed happily. Silver grunted as Tails and Knuckles wrapped him in a bearhug so strong he felt his back pop.


End file.
